<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (With Fem!Aladdin and Fem!Sinbad!) by AlexTheNonBinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100434">Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (With Fem!Aladdin and Fem!Sinbad!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary'>AlexTheNonBinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fem!Aladdin, Genderbend fic, Other, fem!sinbad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - but genderbent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heavily implied Sinbad/Ja’far, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her Name Is Aladdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, I know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“M-Mister… Help me… I need water… and food…” a young, dehydrated girl asked, reaching up towards a tall thief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyenas live in the desert. They prey upon those who have become thanks to the desert’s harsh conditions. They are a band of unjust thieves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You come to a den of thieves to ask them to help you?” another thief asked. A different one grabbed the child by her overshirt and held a sword to her throat. She gulped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take everything she has and sell it. The kid herself, on the other hand, can stay with us,” the tall thief said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we’ll get much else out of her anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to take the young girl’s flute when gigantic arms popped into existence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahhhhh!” The thieves screamed, all but one quickly knocked out. The remaining thief fell to the floor and made a pathetic attempt to scramble away from the child, who was crawling towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Food... Give me food!” she whined. The thief continued to scramble backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooo!” He cried, “Don’t eat me! Gahhh!” he finally got to his feet and fled, leaving the confused young girl behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an Utan oasis, people were gathered around a notice board. “White Beard thieves mysteriously annihilated! Was it infighting?” Someone read aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buy it, buy it!” An excited shout echoed throughout the open area, “We’ve got fresh watermelon, Hami melon, white apricot, and palm! All things you can’t buy anywhere else in the city! Hey you, with the kebab, how about you get that taste out of your mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde girl, Leila, turned to another man near her stall. “Hey, mister! Do you want a drink? You can make wine from this!” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leila turned to her friend, the caravan leader’s daughter by the name of Sahsa, with a wide smile. “We’re definitely gonna sell it all!” She said, placing her hands on her hips confidently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing! And it’s all thanks to you, Leila!” Sahsa grinned back, putting down another bag of fruits. “I’m so glad that you joined our caravan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leila chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. “Now then, we need to sell the rest of this! It’s our treasured merchandise that I don’t even know how we managed to get it here safely!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond opened the back of the caravan and looked inside before freezing. There was a child eating a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> watermelon, surrounded by the skins of others that’d already been eaten. “Kya! Wh-Who the hell are you!?” Leila shouted, pointing her sword towards the child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-haired girl looked at the two teenagers innocently. “Hey, I’m Aladdin. I’m a traveller. I was just having some of this sweet red fruit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you were, you little thief! Those fruits are our precious merchandise!” Leila yelled, surprisingly not stirring up a commotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precious? Then I’ve done something inexcusable, I’m sorry. What should I do?” Aladdin asked, standing shakily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll work without pay for three days!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This kid… isn’t despising this work at all…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leila thought as she, Sahsa and Aladdin walked down the road, surrounded by stalls of different items of food and other goods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Aladdin smiled widely, “There are so many things for sale!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because this is a bazaar,” Leila supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bazaar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seriously don’t know what a bazaar is? It’s where people gather in an oasis like this one, so they’ll have water, and a town gets constructed. Caravans like ours travel to those towns, and a bazaar is naturally made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh! It sounds fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is fun,” Sahsa said, “but it’s not all fun… there are a lot of bands of thieves in the desert.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bands of thieves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re scary people who hide out in the desert and steal merchandise from passing caravans. They live by selling the stolen goods in places like the black market, for example.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘ohh’ to that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s fishy about you… do anything to Sahsa and I’ll spank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spank?” Aladdin trembled as she leaned away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leila! She couldn’t possibly be a bandit!” Sahsa interrupted, “Anyway, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Leila grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aladdin smiled enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl’s adventures had finally begun…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Past Long Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fem!Sinbad this entire chapter: Must adopt these children, must adopt these children, must adopt these children…<br/>All the generals in the meeting: Sinbad, your sensing children to adopt again.<br/>Sinbad:  Must adopt these children, must adopt these children, must adopt these children…<br/>Generals: *Give up*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t let that suspicious girl do anything funny,” Leila grumbled as she walked up to Sasha, who was sleeping. She lifted the blanket off of her friend’s sleeping form and froze - there was Aladdin, practically groping Sasha in her sleep. Leila grabbed the girl and yanked her off of her friend, waking both Sasha and Aladdin up in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing?” Aladdin whined, sitting up tiredly. Leila’s face turned red in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing? What were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing to Sasha!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was warm, so I ended up sleeping next to her. I don’t like the fact that you literally threw me away,” Aladdin pouted, pointing at Leila grumpily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call that ‘sleeping next to’? I had to literally pull you and your little groping hands off of her! You can sleep next to me, missy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not, you’re scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little…” Leila growled, “Never touch Sasha again, got it? She’s my ‘precious friend’. She saved me when I was stranded in the desert, she’s the first person I’ve ever been able to call my friend. That’s why I want to protect her and the caravan, I’ll do anything if it’ll make her happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… so that’s it,” Aladdin smiled softly, flicking her eyes over to Sasha, who had woken up a while ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sasha giggled. Leila span around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were awake?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I feel so lame having said that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew without being told, you’re so kind, Leila-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No I’m not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a strong sense of justice,” Sasha persisted, sitting up. Aladdin walked over to her and sat in her lap. “You care for your comrades,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s not true…” Leila refused. Aladdin mentally smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No getting embarrassed! Since we’re close, I know everything about you!” Sasha smiled. Aladdin noticed Leila’s face fall slightly and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you hiding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The next day-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Aladdin asked Sasha, who was looking at a map. She smiled at Aladdin and pointed to a spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leila-chan knows the routes well and she guides us!” Sasha answered. Aladdin looked at Leila with admiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she’s so cool!” Aladdin beamed, looking at the map, even though she didn’t understand any of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... route three would be much shorter, and the thieves’ hideout might not even be there!” A man said, another nodding along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Leila exclaimed, slamming her hands on the makeshift table. The two men stepped back slightly in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of unfamiliar men walked up to Leila, acting friendly and waving. Aladdin felt uncomfortable with them, they didn’t look like good people to her. Leila’s reaction made Aladdin feel even less comfortable - they knew each other, sure, but it didn’t look like she wanted to know them if her expression was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you survived!” One of the strange men smiled. “You sure have grown! What band are you with now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are those strange dirty guys?” Aladdin asked, surprised when a hand hurriedly covered her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh! Those ill-bred men… they were bandits on the black market. It looks like they know Leila…” the man holding onto Aladdin said. Had her mouth not been covered, Aladdin would’ve said something along the lines of</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘well no kidding they look like they know Leila-san, old man.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on!?” One of the people from the caravan demanded. The thieves looked at them confused, letting go of Leila, who looked terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know?” A thief asked, “She’s a thief! A while ago, she was apart of our band of thieves. She would pretend to be dying and sneak into caravans, then she’d pretend to lead the way and lead them right into our hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the shocked silence, all that could be heard was Sasha’s disbelieving and shocked “no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s true,” Leila admitted, clutching her clothes, “I used to do bad things, but when I made a ‘friend’, I changed. It wasn’t an act anymore… I decided to live without telling lies…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leila, we can no longer trust what you say,” The caravan leader said, holding his daughter protectively. “If you’re going to do that act, you can do it elsewhere. Never come near us again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aladdin listened as the members of the caravan began discussing about taking route three rather than four with discomfort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leila-san has changed though, so why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, furrowing her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leila-san…” Aladdin mumbled, “You have to… go save your friends,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends, huh? I was… mistaken. It’s always the same, always has been. Whenever they found out about me, I’d end my act of friendship. It’s happened many times. Sasha-san is just another off the mark. Just the same as every other time…” Leila replied, standing up and beginning to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Do you really mean that?” Aladdin asked, following Leila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If I care too much, I can’t do my job. Guess I’ll go back to being a thief…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Aladdin frowned. “But you’ll die,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leila froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having your precious friends lose trust in you makes you so sad that you want to die… and it’s happened to you many times… you’ll die of sadness. Didn’t you change?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl turned her head over her shoulder slowly, listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You decided to live a life without deceit, didn’t you?” Aladdin smiled. Tears rolled down Leila’s cheeks as she turned to the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts so much!” She cried, falling to her knees. “But it’s too late to save them! We can’t catch up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! Just leave it to me!” Aladdin smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I keep using the honorifics?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>